<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You Ever Heard Ice? by RollerJason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413522">Have You Ever Heard Ice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason'>RollerJason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, DreamSMP War, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, War, everyone but dream and George are only mentioned, i'm sorry idk how to tag, no set time in canon, so don't hold the bad writing against me lol, the archive warning is just for a scene that is a bit graphic, this was practice for characterization and chase scenes and gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Powdered snow atop warm earth crunches under thick boots. Trudging. He’s trudging. Dream doesn’t trudge. He Sneaks and strolls and strides. He doesn’t trudge. And yet, here he is, Trudging through snow in a wooded area south of DreamSMP. He scoffs, the huff or air visible in the cold."</p>
<p>Or:<br/>Dream is struggling to keep his chaotic-evil persona as it goes against his better nature to help. When he's out in the woods and hears something loud, will the sound help to brighten his mood?</p>
<p>Or or:<br/>The canon is lowkey too much for me so I balanced myself with this c/Dream 180. (Ik his character is supposed to be evil but I love him too much)</p>
<p>(Read all tags and notes please, they are important!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have You Ever Heard Ice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what? me writing dnf that isn't just kissing??- idk what ur talking about O.o</p>
<p>Anyway, as of writing this, Dream and George have both been very forward about being okay with being shipped. If that ever changes, I will take this down immediately. I do not want to hurt their friendship in anyway. I am literally just writing this for practice and I used them because of their chemistry. (plus this one isn't that intimate)</p>
<p>This fic is a bit graphic in the beginning as I described, in detail, the transformation of a zombie villager to a villager again and ik some people don't do well with that.</p>
<p>That is all!</p>
<p>ENJOY!!!</p>
<p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Powdered snow atop warm earth crunches under thick boots. Trudging. He’s trudging. Dream doesn’t trudge. He Sneaks and strolls and strides. He doesn’t trudge. And yet, here he is, Trudging through snow in a wooded area south of DreamSMP. He scoffs, the huff or air visible in the cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s happened to him? Just last night he was in a perfect mood. There was peaceful banter with friends. Sam’s story-telling was exciting and cheerful as he retold tale upon tale of adventure after adventure. Complaints from Sapnap when smoke from the fire they were roasting marshmallows on, invaded his space, making him cough, were clear in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to stumble across that snowy village. He just had to wander into that igloo and climb down that hidden ladder to a cellar. He just had to feel a pang of pity and guilt as he saw that former villager turned zombie. He just had to help despite the evil, chaotic, and controlling appearance he was desperately trying to maintain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took time, he had to make sure the potion was right and that he had a gold dipped apple ready. Had to make sure he aimed the bottle right so it crashed above the poor soul and washed over them without hitting them head on. He also had to wait, watch, as the solution attacked the zombified features. Seaweed colored chunks of flesh falling off and disintegrating followed by rotting teeth. Organs and intestines were exposed and throbbing, slowly losing their grey and purple coloring. Dream was never squeamish but the sight was grotesque enough to make him feel physically weaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held out the golden apple in his black, glove adorned hand. It was snatched quickly and stuffed in the mouth of the potion warned villager. Bits of yellow dropping to the ground from the holes in the cheeks of the person hungrily eating away at it. Dream watched as the portions of missing flesh grew back, pink and new. The red veins gripping at the green of the villager’s eyes pulled away, revealing white. They seemed tired after what Dream imagined to be a seriously painful transformation so he helped them to a bed and left, not wanting anyone to catch him being so kind even if he knew there would be no one he knew out here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now he’s here, walking with drained muscles and anger seeping off of him in waves. He can’t remember when it became so important to him to keep up this laid-back, cruel front, but he can remember that it’s because to win in war one must be willing to be violent and ruthless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind his ceramic, clay mask he scowls. His body language and the grimace is a stark difference from the simplistic smile etched on the white veil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never wanted a full out war. He didn’t recognize L’manburg as its own country because of the questionable ways Tommy and Wilbur did things. It is his server after all, he should be trepid about new alliances, especially those that were so defiant against him. Not like he could help that though, Tommy just provoked anger out of him. He did that with everyone he egged on. Dream vaguely chuckles at himself at the thought of him and Tommy bantering back and forth on topics unrelated to war and fighting; Like he does with Sapnap. It’s hopeless, he knows, but it still sounds mildly fun, almost akin to siblings bickering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on his face matches the one on his mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SNAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s netherite sword glowing with enchantments is in his right hand, wooden shield in his left, in less than a second. His eyes dart around the snowy woods, looking in the direction of the cracking sound. Distantly he sees a flash of blue and brown before it’s gone behind a thick tree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instincts on high alert, Dream moves quickly, swiftly across the forest, footsteps quiet as can be on snow. His earlier lumbering is forgotten as his brain runs on fight mode. Another peep of blue catches his attention from his peripheral and he dashes off in that direction, skirting behind trees and bushes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He soon makes it to the edge of the forest and to a clearing, a lake sits in the middle. He hides behind a tree so he can watch without being seen. The individual he was chasing is walking quietly around the bank of the water. Dream recognizes the white goggles on the man’s face and he calms down from his adrenaline rush. George seems to be carrying something in his arms and Dream realises they are rocks when the brunette sits down and places them next to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream decides he should probably stop staring and actually go greet his best friend and see what in the world he’s up to. He comes out from behind his tree and walks over to George.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man spots him almost immediately, perceptive as ever, and speaks up. “Dream? What are you doing here?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream thinks he says that like he has been to this clearing before. He retorts, “I could ask you that. Have you been here before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George adjusts his glasses, the red tint to the lenses flashing white at the sun. “Yeah, i come here sometimes to hear the ice, calms me down when I’m anxious.” He says it as he turns his head to face the water. Dream follows his gaze as he sits down next to the shorter man and realizes the lake is frozen over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear the ice?” He questions. He’s heard the scraping and crackling of ice before, usually when they were doing a game of manhunt or just goofing off, running as fast as one can on the slippery surface. He doesn’t remember the sound being very pleasing. It just sounded like the ice was going to break underneath them and have them plummet into freezing water. He doesn’t see how that is meant to relax one’s nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” George mumbles, “Have you ever heard ice? It sounds amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream really doubts that but asks George to demonstrate anyway because his curiosity is stronger. “Don’t think I have. Show me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George picks up one of the many small rocks in his pile. He raises it in the air and tosses it to the middle of the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it hits, an explosion of rippling sound rings out. It’s resonant and echoing and it makes Dream shiver through his thick cloth cloak. The rock skips a few times before sliding and coming to a slow stop, the reverberating noise following with each bounce. George was right, the sound is wonderful and Dream really wants to hear it again, feel the small elation the sound caused him to have. He rips his eyes from the ice to look at George. He must have turned quickly and risen himself to sit up straight because George gives him a giggle at his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right? Sounds super cool, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Dream lets out. His front is gone with George, completely forgotten as his presence fills his own with warmth in spite of the cold temperature. “Do it again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George giggles again and the warmth grows, “Okay, okay.” and he throws another rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And another and another and then three at once and Dream watches and listens, bliss filling his heart and his heartbeat pumping the feeling through his veins. This is what Dream needed. Pure fun with his best friend. Not worrying about wars or his wicked appearance or debating whether or not to follow his nature to help when no one is even around to see him do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream needed this euphoria and he is too lost in the way George laughs at his lack luster attempt to throw a pebble to even think to care about the slowly falling sun and the ceramic mask that comes off his face and the fact that it was something so miniscule as a frozen lake that made him feel free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, hearing ice is probably not the real reason, Dream thinks to himself later that night in bed. He supposes it was the smile on the face of the man curled up next to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so fun to write ngl. I loved the gory bit and I'm definitely writing more of it in the future. As you could probably tell, the dnf was the main focus but it was the inspiration and the lake scene is what I built off. Sorry if there was a lack of the fluffy content, I am trying to expand my writing and hopefully the other bits made it worth it!</p>
<p>Enough of my rambling, I hope this was something that made you smile!</p>
<p>Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)</p>
<p>My socials:<br/>Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/<br/>Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1</p>
<p>~RollerJason &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>